FF7 Comic
FF7 Comic is a fan-made comic which retells the story of by adding more humour, and cameos of other characters, including different franchises. The Comic is written by Austin "ObstinateMelon" and was started on April 16th, 2010. Currently, it has 376 pages, but that number grows with each week. List of Cameo Appearances List of Non-Character-in-Person and Other Allusions *On Page 027, an ad for a mobile phone staring Cloud from is present. *On Page 038, Reno calls Cloud "son of a submariner": a quote used by the main antagonist of , Kefka Palazzo. *On Page 062, Tifa knocks the Doomtrain into the ground and Aeris remarks that she "suplexed a train": Sabin Rene Figaro is able to perform Meteor Strike, originally translated as "Suplex", on the Phantom Train in Final Fantasy VI. *On Page 069, terrified people are screaming "Aaaah, the sky is falling!": Gauls considered storms to cause sky falling on their heads. *On Page 073, Elmyra says that Aeris's mother called her daughter "Aerith", but she didn't like the name and changed it to "Aeris". This refers to the war among the fans where some call her "Aeris", while others "Aerith". *On Page 077, is mentioned: Magitek Armor originates from Final Fantasy VI. *On Page 090, Red XIII is called in one of the text boxes "Clifford the Big Red Dog": there's an animated series called "Clifford, the Big Red Dog" with the title character being a big, red dog called Clifford. *On Page 103, Rufus presents pokeball as his means of summoning a Dark Nation: in the Pokemon series, pokeballs are used to tame and hold tamed pokemons. Also, due to Dark Nation's kick-off done by Cloud, the protagonist uses names and when he says none of them will help Rufus. *On Page 118, the intro of original is mimicked. *On Page 136, Cloud finds Timber Maniacs, a magazine from Final Fantasy VIII. *On Page 157, Edge Geraldine of and Shadow of Final Fantasy VI are mentioned due to the appearance of Yuffie Kisaragi who is a ninja. A Fat Chocobo also from Final Fantasy IV appears and defeats Yuffie. *On Page 158, Cloud says "Oh, praise be to !": in Final Fantasy X, whenever a thought-so Yevon's blessing 'appeared', either Yuna or Wakka said "Praise be to Yevon". *On Page 163, Sephiroth's famous impaling of a Midgar Zolom is mimicked by Cloud impaling a Bottomswell. *On Page 192, Red XIII says that Cloud " " his face: Jecht Shot is a unique technique initially available to . *On Page 213, a popular Final Fantasy VII meme, "Aerith Dies", is present. *On Page 223, Magus Brothers are present: they are direct reference to Magus Sisters of Final Fantasy IV. *On Page 237, Dyne gives Barret a pendant which Barret incorrectly thinks as a 's royal pendant; Tycoon is a kingdom in Final Fantasy V. *On Page 244, jockeys are playing : Triple Triad is a card game from Final Fantasy VIII. *On Page 250, a " " appears: moai statues are a common easter egg in Final Fantasy series, first appearing in Final Fantasy IV. *On Page 259, Cloud forbids Ramuh saying "You shall not pass.": "You shall not pass" is a famous Gandalf quote from Lord of the Rings series. *On Page 278, Lavos from Chrono Trigger and from Final Fantasy VI are mentioned. *On Page 322, is mentioned itself. *On Page 331, while Cloud is climbing up the rocket in Rocket Town " " from 'plays'. *On Page 360, Barret accidentally shots a Magic Pot. *On Page 364, GameFAQs.com is mentioned. *On Page 365, is mentioned. *On Page 368, Barret mentions , , and , the popular trio who is part of whose main goal is capturing rare and powerful Pokémon which would be used in the quest of controlling the world. *On Page 404, the script that is handled to Cloud is for the play "Maria & Draco", referencing the popular play from Final Fantasy VI called . Trivia *The first three pages are coloured, but since the release of the fourth the pages are mainly in black-and-white, and rarely coloured frames on individual pages appear. External Links *FF7 Comic on deviantART.com Category:Comics